The Nintendians Strike Back!
by Koelker12
Summary: Sequel to Nintendo Wars, see your favorite SSB and other Nintendo characters in the plot of Star Wars' second installment. I love reviews...
1. Lost on Phendranna

"Time for the next star wars episode with a SSB twist"

Fox bobbled up and down on his large hamster-like ride that the Rebels called Ricky's (kirby's dreamland). The Ricky stopped momentarily to sniff the air, and sensed something was wrong. Fox jumped off the rodent, and signaled for Yoshi to come over, who was currently on a nearby rift. Fox, clad in a furry snowsuit, buried himself among the top of ridge, and hissed at the Ricky to get down low.

Being a reasonably intelligent animal, it obeyed and dug a small hole in the ice. Yoshi came up behind Fox and hid himself along side him.

A low humming could be heard coming from the wanted Starmen (earthbound) scouts everyone was on alert for. Fox and Yoshi had destroyed three alone already today, and were about to add a fourth to their ranks. The Starman suddenly walked out from behind a nearby snow mound.

Fox leapt up from his concealment, and fired his ray gun at the Nintendian's head. It was hit hard, and teetered for a moment after the blow. Before he got back on balance, Yoshi fired a second round at the Starman's feet, sending it toppling into the ice floor. The alien was engulfed in an electric blue charge, then exploded across the plain.

Four kills for Team 1!

Once back at Dojo Base (dojo is the new ssb site name), the newest installment of Rebel strongholds located on scenic Phendranna (metroid prime), Fox and Yoshi met up with Peach.

"Where's Mario?" she asked.

"He must still be out on his round. I better make sure he gets in before the shut the doors up for the night"

Just like that, Fox was back out into the cold harsh wind on a search for Mario. He hadn't called in on radio ever since a massive snow storm blew in the hour after he left. The Ricky charged along the snow drifts. Heading out deeper into the frozen plains, and the foothills of the Icicle Mountains. The creature had excellent traction on the slippery ice, which made animals the Rebels first and only choice for getting around without means of a ship.

Meanwhile, Mario traversed the cold and unforgiving north peaks. The wind was merciless, and nonstop. Soon he was afraid he would freeze if he didn't get back to base. Then without warning, his trusty Ricky stopped dead, sniffed the air, and then wheeled around in a frantic panic. Mario was thrown backwards, and crashed into the snow. Then, a massive Polar Bear (from Ice Climbers with the pink shorts and glasses) roared up out of a ditch. The beast was hungry, and slashed the poor Ricky with one lethal blow. The bear then turned on Mario, who was in a daze from the bump on the head he had just received. The massive bulk of white fur grabbed him by the feet, and dragged his dinner away across the frozen waste.

Mario awoke several hours later. His head felt like it were about to explode. He suddenly realized he was upside down inside of a ice cavern. He twisted madly trying to break free from his icicle like position.

_Roarrr!_

Mario saw a dark blue shadow approach along a passage wall. The beast was coming for his food. The Nedi looked on his belt, but there was no beamsaber. Then, he saw a silver glimmer imbedded in the icy floor. His beamsaber! Reaching out with the force, and lifting his frostbitten hand up, he called upon the weapon that could save his life. The tool quivered, and shook slightly. Slowly moving back and forth, the cylinder inched out, then soared into Mario's hand. The blade ignited, and Mario cut himself free. He landed on his back, but quickly recovered as the Polar Bear lunged out at the sight of his escapee. He hadn't a chance, and was neatly chopped in two. The dual halves fell on opposite sides of Mario, and landed with a small splat. Mario rushed out of the ice cave and into the harsh wind.

He had been wandering for an hour, when he finally collapsed of exhaustion. He did not have the strength to go on. He lay on his stomach, face in the snow, when a far off voice seemed to call his name. Recognizing it Mario looked up with the little power he had left.

On a nearby snow drift, stood a ghost like silhouette. The blue apparition, was Master Link of the Nedi Order, and Mario's old mentor.

"Listen to me Mario!" came the Master's echoing voice. "You have training to finish"

Mario stared at him, squinting in the wind. "Training? With who? I can't learn from a ghost"

Master Link continued, "You must go to Dream Land to finish your training, young padawan."

Mario held a blank face. "You want me to fall asleep? Why Master?"

"No, no, no." said Link in frustration. "It is a planet. There you will find a powerful Nedi Master named Kirby. He will complete your training. Now go!" with that, the Nedi Master began to fade away with the breeze.

"Wait, Link, don't go" groaned Mario. "Why would he leave me to die?"

Mario blacked out and his head fell back into the snow.

Fox and his Ricky then leapt out over the same snow drift Link had stood upon, and dashed to Mario's rescue.

"Hold on kid!" he yelled.

As the smuggler kneeled by his injured friend and began to freeze his but off, his trusty Ricky died of hypothermia, or something like that. Urged to have warmth and wait for help while doing it, he dragged the dead animal over near Mario, and used his beamsaber to slice open it's stomach. A horrid smell leaked out, along with a holy warmth. He then sat down next to Mario, and waited for rescue in the morning.


	2. The Nintendians Strike Back!

The sun rose over the snowy mountains and lit the hills and fields in a creamy orange tint. Fox looked up as he tilted his head away from his makeshift Ricky-tail pillow, that he had found to be surprisingly comfortable, despite the retched stench.

As he stood and stretched, he heard the low hum of a Rebel Snow ship. The modified Arwing was more triangular then its predecessor, and could hold two pilots. The extra pilot could man a rotary cannon or a steel tow cable harpoon. The ship also served as an excellent scout.

Fox grabbed a flare gun from his belt and signaled the rescuer. Within minutes, they were heading back to base.

Once they arrived, Mario was immediately placed in a bacta tank for extensive healing. Fox rested up for a bit, with nothing more than a cold to help him remember the night. Soon he was working away on the Great Fox alongside Yoshi.

Peach was busy calculating Nintendian movements with Admiral Dr. Mario, (that's a mouthful). The Dr. suspected that Nintendian scouts would soon unveil the Rebel whereabouts, and pre-evacuation measures had already been taken to ensure a speedy getaway.

Once Mario's day long healing period was complete, he rested more in his room, also anxiously awaiting an almost inevitable attack. He slept uneasily that night.

The next morning, the Nintendians moved forward their assault forces.

A cold, and shivering sentry picked up his macro binoculars to start his routine area scan. He surveyed the frozen wastes of Phendranna, looking for any sign of Nintendian activity. Suddenly the electronic sensor began to beep wildly as he passed over the crest of a hill. He looked back at it, and zoomed in on it's peak. A tall brown and bearded beast lumbered it's way to the hill's top. Soon, two more joined it on either side. He knew what they were. Rebel reconnaissance had discovered them in the early testing phase and dubbed them Four-Giants, also known as a FG. (four giants from zelda-majora's mask, also in background of great bay level, only big thing that walked I could find..) The sentry grabbed his radio and reported in, as he watched a fourth giant walk up the slope about a mile away. The two legged giants held out their hands in front of them, as if they were blind or something. Small black dots marking the Snow Pirates weaved in and out between the FG's, avoiding their feet. With even further examination, he noticed several other units that were not as large as the FG's but still quiet tall. They were massive Beavers (from DK country). Yes indeed, the Nintendians had recruited Beavers from the heart of the Kongo Jungle, known to DK as Gnawty.

Luke jumped up as the whole room shook, sending icy dust all around him. He knew what was happening instantly and put on his pilot jumpsuit, ready to lead Red Hat Squadron. Ever since his victory at the Death Koopa, he had been leading the group with flying colors. He rushed out of his room, just after fastening his beamsaber to his belt link.

Peach was rushing around, giving out evacuation and defensive position orders. The Rebels had to hold off the attack as long as possible in order to get everyone safely to the rendezvous point. Fox came rushing in to find her.

"Peach, you have to get out of here now! The other commanders are already in their transports" he said to her.

"Give me another minute, North Ridge isn't secured yet." Peach yelled back.

Fox sighed and looked around at the mess of workers scrambling about.

Meanwhile, Red Hat Squadron soared over the snow drifts. Suppressive fire from Dojo Base's turrets helped them approach unnoticed. Laser fire began to blaze back and forth in a deadly exchange of plasma. The small Snow ships were easily capable of dodging the red energy being projected from the FG's extended palms.

"Red Hats, lay-a down some fire on those FG's!" called Mario into the com. His team acknowledged and split up into four groups. They fired their cannons on the beasts, but seemed to be absorbed by some sort of magic force field or aura surrounding the giants.

"We can't hurt them with laser fire!" exclaimed Tingle in panic. "We have to stop them some other way"

Slippy, another member of Red Hat Squadron also spoke up. "We can't allow those monsters to destroy the rainbow crystal generator. Otherwise our transports won't be able to escape, if the orbital mushroom cannon isn't getting any power"

The ships circled around a bit, trying to solve the problem at hand. Several fighters were shot down.

"I-a got it!" shouted Mario. He turned to talk to his co-pilot manning the back gun. "Waddle-Dee, fire the tow cable at it's legs when I come-a around-a. We're gonna tie-em up-a"

Mario began to execute his new plan. He opened thrusters and swept towards the nearest FG. He tilted the ship as he flew past it near the knees, giving the Waddle-Dee a perfect shot. It nailed the beast in it's hamstrings, and the FG growled at the annoyance.

Mario quickly began to circle the colossal biped. It took no notice of the cable being tightly woven around it's knees, until it was too late. Eventually the giant could move no more, and took a toppling stumble forward. It crashed into the snow, sending a storming cascade of ice all around it and onto it's allies.

"Whoo-hooo!" Mario shouted. The other members of Red Hat saw the technique and quickly went to work. As Mario flew out and towards a Gnawty, a stream of red lasers struck the ships back end. The whole half exploded, killing the Waddle-Dee. Mario's ship went spiraling over the beaver and towards a FG. He braced for impact, just before he collided with a sheet of ice.

Mario's head was spinning, and he seemed to be seeing dancing mushrooms and red fire flowers. But he quickly regained his thoughts, and hit the hatch release, just after barking an order into the com.

"Tingle, you're the leader of Red Hat Squadron. Take out the rest of those FG's. I'm going on foot."

Mario looked up, as a dooming shadow cast down on him and the ship. He saw the FG's massive foot, and jumped out of the way. Mario fell into the snow as his ship exploded. The beast passed over him, and he got up.

He went to his belt, and pulled out an emergency Bunny Hood. He fastened it onto his helmet, and felt the speed and strength of a hare flow through him. He leapt up as high as he could to the FG, and grabbed on to it's greenish hair that covered it's back neck.

The Italian Nedi than placed a seemingly spontaneous detonator charge on the giant, then leapt back down, landing unharmed. Using his rabbit speed, he ran out of the way, as the FG's head exploded and rained down about the battle field.

Mario was elated by his achievement, but was cut short as the two remaining FG's destroyed the crystal generator. The air itself seemed to shake as the massive power source erupted into a multicolored blast of sharp projectiles. Hundreds of nearby rebel soldiers were impaled by the gems, and the retreat order was signaled.

The soldiers abandoned their positions and turrets, and were humiliated as they were picked off from behind by the advancing Snow Pirates, clad in a camouflaging white.

Mario felt the heavy weight of defeat, as he too made his way back to base.

The soldiers fled to the transports, and took off in completely random formations to throw off the Imperial gunners aboard the orbiting blockade above. Mario fastened himself into his Arwing, just as Tingle was strapping back into his own ship himself.

"See you at the rendezvous point Mario!" the green fairy thing shouted.

Mario nodded, and then thought about Fox and Peach. He hoped they got out alright.

Meanwhile, Fox and Peach were making a frantic dash for the last transport...


	3. Escape From Dojo Base

_Note: I noticed that I screwed up a couple things in past chaps and the last story. A lot of name mix-ups mostly, sometimes when I'm thinking about the movies to know what part to write next, I get carried away and throw in the wrong name. Also, I noticed that in not only this story, but a lot of mine, that I have put THE when I meant to say THEY. Please excuse the overlooked errors. enjoy_

Fox and Peach made their way towards the hangers, in a desperate attempt to get Peach to the final emergency transport. The long icy hall shook violently as the base was pounded by blast after blast from Nintendian forces. As the two rounded an cold corner, the roof above them was hit by a direct blast from the Nintendian blockade. The ceiling caved in like an icy waterfall, and Peach fell backwards with Fox.

"That was the only way to the hanger!" cried Peach in a desperate voice. "What do we do now?"

Fox thought for a moment and stared at the frozen mess in front of them. He took out his com. "This is Fox speaking. We got cut off by a cave in, so go ahead and take off. I'll bring Peach on the Great Fox with me."

Fox grabbed Peach's hand and pulled her through another doorway.

Meanwhile, Lord Vuigi landed on the planet's surface and prepared to lead his troops into the base. His personal squad of Space Pirates escorted him into the open hanger bay, just as one of the transports escaped over their heads. Some of his troops shot at it with a futile effort, but Vuigi silenced them with an order from the hand. They then dug further into the base.

Fox raced around another frozen corner, and entered the resting place of his beloved ship. The Great Fox waited for him anxiously, with Yoshi already in the cockpit, running the engines. Fox and Peach scrambled for the entry ramp, just as Vuigi and his troopers came into the hanger where they had been standing only a moment before.

"Stop-a that ship" he ordered, pointing at it with steel bent finger. The Space Pirates unloaded the assault turret they had been hauling along with them, and hastened to set it up.

Fox saw the action through the G. Fox's rear camera's, and lowered the underside turret to stop their pursuers.

As the final piece was fastened on top of the stand-the super scope powered laser cannon-two troopers manned the gun and started it. Immediately a line of yellow power balls rapidly exited the cannons shaft, pulverizing the Great Foxes exterior; and unknown to Fox, dislodged the outer hyper drive activator.

The Great Fox's own turret fought back, making short work of some of the straggling Pirates, but not the targets working the gun. The crossfire blazed on, until the Nintendian turret was finally destroyed, and the Great Fox lifted into the air.

"Arrgh!" cried Vuigi in dismay, "This-a is an unfortunate turn of events-a. My master will be-a most unpleased"

The Rebels had indeed suffered a major defeat at the full force of the Empire. Lately, it seemed their only victories came from surprise or lies and deception. They might never be able to win a battle by pure force and numbers.

Aboard the Great Fox, disaster had struck for our heroes.

"What do you mean the hyperdrive's busted?" shouted Fox in anger. "We just installed an upgrade on it! It should be like new!"

Yoshi threw out a couple of those weird sounds he always makes, and I cannot find a way to write them down. Fox understood his every word though.

"I don't care about that now anyways. If it's toasted it's done. We'll just have to get by without it"

They were entering the outer exosphere now, and the Nintendian blockade was in sight. The sheer number made Peach gasp.

"How are we supposed to get past those? Especially without the cover of our fighter squadrons?"

"Don't worry, me and Yoshi outrun Nintendian's all the time. Those battle ships can blow away a planet, but can't catch up to a small Arwing."

The Great Fox blasted towards the blockade, ready to burst through the Nintendian defenses. A shower of lasers fell down on them like a hailstorm. The ship weaved in and out, taking as few blows as it could. It didn't take long for the cruisers to release their F-Zero squadrons. Soon the two forces met in a climatic explosion of laser fire and bursting F-Zero's. The Great Fox took out several enemy fighters as it darted back and forth, before it finally burst past the blockade and into open space.

"We have to lose these ships somehow!" Fox shouted, half talking to himself. Yoshi growled out a few more comments in his home language.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing buddy" Fox said, with a look of concern on his face. The ship turned towards the great Phendranna Asteroid Field.

"Are you crazy?" cried Peach, "No ship would dare go into that". She stared at the mess of rocks jumbled around on the other side of the planet. The rocks were as thick as a blizzard, and some big enough to crush an entire cruiser.

"That's exactly the point" said Fox, and he pushed the thrusters to full power. The Great Fox blasted off into the field, with the hesitant though determined F-Zeros not far behind.

Meanwhile, a long ways off from the chase at Phendranna, a lone Arwing dropped in out of hyperspace. In front of Mario's ship, his destination planet Dreamland loomed in the great starry void. Large animated stars surrounded the pinkish yellow planet, covered in vanilla orange clouds.

It was here that Mario would hopefully be able to find one that even Master Link referred to as powerful. He must find the one named...Kirby.


	4. Dual Paths

_Sorry it's been awhile since I updated, busy with life like usual. I'll try to update faster though. . ._

"I can't see a thing!" Mario yelled to himself. The foggy atmosphere of Dreamland hid every characteristic of the planet surface. All he could see was a never-ending orange creamy mist. He didn't know when to slow down, since he had no clue where or how far down land was. He finally initiated his repulsorlifts, but soon found he was too late. The orange clouds disappeared instantly, and the Arwing collided with a hard surface. Orange-pink water sprayed his cockpit, and Mario threw off his harness, ready to escape from his ship. He vision was blurred from the crash, and tiny mushrooms seemed to circle his head. The hatch release activated, and Mario N-Force jumped out of the now sinking vessel. He landed on a patch of colorful grass, and fell to his knees in fatigue.

His head took a rattling in the impact. He turned to watch his fighter ship disappear beneath the surface of a lake, leaving only a mass of bubbles lazily floating to the top.

"Mama-mia!" he cried half in confusion, and half in anger that he had been so careless. He laid back on the cool grass, waiting for the red speckled mushrooms to stop taunting him. He then rolled his head on it's side, to see the planets layout.

Everything was so...colorful? No...happy was a better word. The whole landscape seemed to just have a positive tone to it. Mario could have even swore he heard a faint jumble of music notes randomly playing.

The wildlife was just as strange, he could see large owl like birds perched in trees, blue squids jumping in and out of the orange water, and even a pack of Ricky's like the ones on Phendranna. They looked much happier here though. Mario then sat up and rubbed his head, which had a good size lump on it. But suddenly he jumped, as a strange little voice cried out.

"O.K. you are?" said the voice. Mario spun and came face to face with...a pink ball. The ball seemed to have a mouth, and two little eyes. It's appearance fit in perfect with the surrounding 'happy' setting. It had two arms, one holding a cane and a pair of reddish feet.

"Who are-a you?" Mario asked the ball.

"Kirby, I am called" the sphere responded, "and Mario, I assume you are?"

Mario nodded. Then, Kirby simply began to walk away. Mario was confused, and still a little dazed from the landing. When Kirby was about twenty paces away, he turned with a slightly angry look on his face.

"Stupid, you are?" he asked. "Come! Follow me you must!"

Mario jumped up, and ran after the ball in a, not so straight line.

An asteroid the size of a small space station grazed the top of the Great Fox, tearing off the outer hull.

"Whoops" said Fox, rubbing his neck, "didn't see that one". The huge rocks were in the millions, and kept the ship on alert every second. The Nintendians, to Fox's surprise, had indeed pursued them even in one of the galaxy's most dangerous parts. The little F-Zero fighters gave out small amounts of fire, but their main focus was on the rocks.

Yoshi jumped on the rotary turret, and began to fire back. He forced one ship to swerve left in order to doge the dinosaur's fire, and it collided with a mammoth of a stone. Not too far behind the fighters though, was Lord Vuigi in his personal battleship. It blasted all rocks in it's path, but still sustained heavy damage.

"They'll crack eventually and turn around" Fox said with a cheesy smile. He then turned away from the others and whispered to himself, "Oh please turn around!"

"Immediately, must your training begin!" Master Kirby told Mario. They had arrived at a happy little hut not too unbearably far from where Mario's ship had sank.

"I'm-a ready to learn-a Master Kirby"

"Talk like that, why do you?"

"Sorry, it's-a me Italian accent-a."

"Continue to mock me with your speech do you?"

"No-a, I just...a, well, you-a talk-a funny too ya know!"

_THWACK! _The pink ball brought down his cane on Mario's head.

"Never, do you question your master, padawan. Speeches aside, let your training begin. A Nedi's most reliable skill, is what?"

"Uhh...it's-a the N-Force"

"What? Blasphemy! Call it that you shall not. For the N-Force..." he spat out N-Force like a poison, "NES it shall be called. A mock name made up over the times, is what the N-Force is. Made by the Emperor himself. But more history later, vigorous training for you now."

And so without question from Mario, they began to train. Kirby showed Mario many powers of the force, and they did many strenuous activities. They trained for days. One day Mario had to sprint around Dreamland, carrying Kirby on his back. When Mario asked about saber training, Kirby only replied that all skills of dueling come from sensing your opponents next move with the NES. During all of his training though, Mario could sense that his friends were in trouble.

"We can hide in this cave!" Fox said. The Great Fox did a loop over a monstrous asteroid the size of Vuigi's battleship, and soared down into a gaping whole in the rock. It bent in and up, so that the G. Fox could land.

"We can just wait in here until the Nintendians pass over" Fox said calmly to Peach.

"They're not just gonna forget about us" Peach responded. Suddenly the Great Fox lurched, as the whole cavern seemed to move. Peach turned to look out the front window.

A zombie-like creature was pasted to glass, it's massive maw gaping open, as it tasted the ship. Peach screamed, as well as the creature.

Fox saw it too, then rushed out of the ship with Yoshi and a pair of blasters. They threw on some oxygen masks, and stepped down the ramp. Peach came along behind them.

"Are asteroid caves supposed to be...moist?" Peach inquired.

"That is kind of strange" Fox muttered. Suddenly there was a menacing screech, and a dozen zombie creatures came running at the group. Yoshi made a jumble of sounds.

"They're ReDeads, I know" shouted Fox. (ReDeads can be found around the game, and are also in Zelda.) There were a few ray gun shots, and the ReDeads became frightened and ran off. The cave lurched again, along with a low moaning sound from deeper in the cave.

"I don't think this is a cave guys" said Fox, who began to head back to the ship's ramp. "Everyone back inside!"

Yoshi fell over as the cave seemed to turn. Fox pulled Peach up the ramp with him, and headed for the main controls. The green dinosaur flashed out his tongue and latched on to the inside of the ship, and pulled himself in. The ramp closed, and the ship itself began to slide sideways. Fox fired up the Great Fox and took off, heading for the exit.

"The exit is closing!" cried Peach, as they all saw two massive sets of teeth slowly draw nearer to each other.

"We aren't gonna make it!"

Fox opened up the throttle to full. The ship turned sideways, and just barely slipped in between two teeth. As they soared into space, they all looked behind to see an Andross, slowly lifting off the asteroids surface, like a flounder waking up from a nap. (Andross is that big head boss from Star Fox 64 that looks like a monkey) Dust flew up everywhere, creating a big enough signal for the Nintendians to find there prey. Fox pulled the ship around, ready to end the dangerous chase.


	5. Foresights

_This is probably the longest chapter I will have in this story. I noticed my chapters in the first Nintendo Wars were a page, and now I'm up to almost 4. Anyways...Enjoy!_

"Lord Vuigi, _he_ requests your presence!" informed a frightened Space Pirate. No one chose to talk to Vuigi. He always tended to choke his visitors.

Silently, Vuigi strode off to the holographic communications room, leaving the pirate alone. Vuigi entered the room, and bowed on one knee as a light blue projection sprang up. Vuigi spoke without looking up at the figure, and instead watched the floor.

"What is thy bidding, my-a Master?"

The blue figure made sound, but his lips did not move...

"There is a great disturbance in the N-Force" his voice was calm, yet dark and sinister.

"Yes, I have-a felt it" Vuigi replied, not looking up.

"We have a new enemy. The young rebel who destroyed the Death Koopa. I have no doubt that this is the true brother of the great Nedi Luigi."

"How is that-a possible!" Vuigi lost a bit of his cool, and looked up to his Master.

"Search your feelings, Lord Vuigi. You will know it to be true. He could destroy us."

"But-a he's just a goomba farmer. Master Link can-a no longer help him."

"The force is strong with him. The brother of Luigi must not become a Nedi!"

Vuigi was silent for a moment, searching his thoughts. He spoke, "If he could-a be turned, he would become a powerful ally"

"Yes...he would be a great asset. Can it be done?"

Vuigi bowed his head again. "He will-a join us or die, Master..."

Back on the Great Fox, the crew was about to face hell. Fox fired up the boosters, and moved all excess energy to the cannons.

"Your crazy!" protested Peach. "You're going to attack that thing?"

"I hope that's what they're thinking now" Fox replied, as he messed with the various buttons and controls. He blasted off, charging the ship for a head-on assault. The Nintendian battle ship caught on to the attack, and ordered their turrets to fire. Fox fired in turn, tearing up the enemy's shields.

They were approaching the Main Bridge, which was twice as large as the Great Fox itself. Fox put a few rounds into the main view, hoping it might do something, and swung the ship up and over the bridge. He fired the reverse repulsors, and backed the ship up against the Main Bridge's rear. Fox checked to make sure he was behind the enemy scanner, and as he had planned, became totally invisible to the enemy battleship. Unable to be picked up on radar, and out of sight from any turrets, they became perfectly safe in the last place the Nintendians would check.

Vuigi returned to the bridge, just as the Great Fox hurtled an inch above it. Many deck members winced as they expected a collision. The deck captain ran to a side window and shouted out more orders.

"Aim the radar, find that ship!"

A moment later a crewman reported radar status, giving a negative on location.

"Blast it! Where did they go!"

Vuigi watched his crew struggle and squirm under the problem. He intimidated every man in the room, and no one dared make a mistake. All data was double, and even sometimes triple checked to insure correct information. After several minutes, and no reports of the ships whereabouts, the captain strode up to Vuigi. He was muttering to himself, up until Vuigi was within earshot. Not that Vuigi couldn't sense his thoughts anyway.

"Lord Vuigi, the Great Fox is no where to be found. We assume they jumped to light speed shortly after bypassing us."

"Very well" said Vader, although it was very well not. "I have-a other ways of finding prey". And with that, he walked off into the ship.

Meanwhile, on the rainbow planet of Dream Land, Mario was enduring intense training.

"Use the force to lift your Arwing, you must" said Kirby. Mario stared at the submerged ship doubtfully. Kirby went on. "For a task requiring this much strength, a new corner of the NES must be called. Use the SNES you must. A super form of the NES, it is."

Mario stared into the orange fluid. A wavering image of his ship could be seen in it's depths. "O.k., I-a will try!"

"Do! There is no try!"

Mario took that in, and then began to concentrate on the space craft. He called upon the NES, and felt it flow down his arm and out his fingers. He began to sweat.

"Good. Now call upon the SNES! Search for it you must!"

Mario focused intensely. All distractions around him instantly disappeared, as if a door to the outside had been slammed shut. The surge of the NES already in his fingers was renewed with a flash flood of power. He felt the Arwing slowly begin to ascend from the tangy waters. Sweat poured down Mario's forehead, and off the tips of his mustache.

But suddenly, as if someone snipped the power cable, the sensation stopped. The space fighter fell back down, pushing small waves up on shore. The new Nedi collapsed in exhaustion on the ground. "I can't-a do it..."

Without saying anything, Kirby sighed and walked to the water. He closed his eyes and reached out with the NES, and eventually the SNES. Mario watched from the ground as his teacher lifted the Arwing from the water, and placed it on the shore. The padawan stared in awe.

"Much to learn you still have..." Yoda muttered.

Somewhere on the other side of the galaxy, Vuigi had assembled a dark legion. His new team had reported to the ship as soon as he told them the reward for their services. Several bounty hunters refused the offer, unwilling to work for the Nintendians. But these few had made a wise choice in Vuigi's view. They had been given the sole objective of finding the Great Fox, and capturing Fox McCloud and his crew. Vuigi stared into the eyes of each hunter, Trace, Kanden, Spire, Sylux, Noxus and Weavel, (Metroid Prime Hunters) as he specified details, and finally came to the last hunter. His personal favorite.

Samus Aran stared back into Vuigi's cold dark eyes. Her expression was hidden beneath her power suit's helmet, but Vuigi sensed her thought's. He had no doubt she would be the one to locate McCloud. He walked away, and the hunters went to their ships.

"They're gonna take off for light speed soon..." said Fox, As he watched the garbage-release doors slowly open wide. Debris of all kinds was jettisoned out of the ship, and the Great Fox detached along with it. Among the trash, the Nintendians would not be able to find them with only a scanner.

A moment later, the enemy battleship blasted off into the starry sky, leaving only it's waste as a sign it was ever there. Fox started the main engines and edged his way out of the junkyard.

"We are gonna have to get this ship fixed up" Fox told Peach and Yoshi.

"Anything close to here?" Peach asked him, still admiring how brilliant a plan Fox had actually performed.

"Yeah, I have a friend who owns a business around here. Name's Falco"

With that, the Great Fox made it's way in the direction of Fox's ally. But little did the crew know, that a Hunter-Class Gunship was on it's tail, hidden to the Great Fox's radar among the trash.

Back on Dream Land, Master Kirby taught Mario even more. They trained vigorously, and Mario came closer and closer to the title Nedi.

"Confront the Dream Cave you must" Kirby stated to Mario. "Whether you shall confront a dream or a nightmare though, I know not. Courage will lead to light. But fear will lead to the dark..."

Mario stared off to where Kirby was now pointing, and slowly walked that way. He turned, "But-a Master, what must-a I do?"

"Face your destiny"

Mario walked off. Soon he reached the cave, and peered into it's depths. The area around the cave was gray and sad, unlike the rest of the planet's happy appearance. He entered the maw, and journeyed into it's depth's.

He walked for several minutes, all the while feeling dizzy and disoriented. When the confusion faded, darkness took it's place. He suddenly heard footsteps ahead.

Out of the dark mist, Lord Vuigi stepped forth. A thin green blade extended from the depth's of his hand, and the dark Nedi raised the weapon in position. Mario almost gasped. He then used the force to draw his saber to his grasp. It ignited in a brilliant purple.

The two circled for a moment, as Mario tried to sort out how Vuigi could have gotten on Dream Land and into this cave. Mario then made the first move, as Vuigi expected. The cave was illuminated over and over as the beam sabers clashed in the dark. Mario struck then blocked, blocked again and struck. The two fought for a minute or so, until it was clear Vuigi was toying with Mario, as he dueled with only one hand. The Nedi saw this also and stepped it up. His beat away the green saber, then spun around and decapitated his foe.

Mario was so shocked he had actually won, he just stood and watched the limp body fall and lay on the floor. The head was several feet away. He looked into the head's eyes, and it suddenly exploded! The face blew off, making a mechanical buzz. Mario looked under the mask, past the smoke, and saw his own face, caught in the pain of death. Mario ran back the way he came and out of the cave, trying to make sense of what he saw. Along the way, he recovered the dizzy feeling, and was attacked by relentless premonitions. He saw Fox, Peach and Yoshi, always in pain and suffering in each foresight. They were always inside, and Mario soon found it was in a place called Icicle Mountain. Soon, only one thought was on his mind. Save Fox and Peach on Icicle Mountain. He had made up his mind, and as soon as he arrived at Kirby's hut, he told his teacher of his plans.

Kirby was angered that Mario thought he must leave.

"Fear, must you have had to see such dark warnings. Even farther from being ready than I feared, this proves you are. Leave, you cannot!"

"But my-a friends are in danger!" Mario protested. "I can't-a let them die"

"Only worse, will things become if you go! Incomplete your training is!"

Mario was already starting up his Arwing. He was going to save his friends, no matter what.

"If you leave, your training will never be complete!" Kirby called from the ground. He looked up at Mario, who was sitting tensely in his cockpit. "A trap, by Lord Vuigi it is"

Mario stopped and thought, "Then I-a will have to fight him-a"

"Ready, you are not"

But Mario was already shutting the hatch. "I-a will return!". With that, the top of the ship closed, and Mario pulled the Arwing into the air. Kirby looked up as the ship flew away, then sighed. He turned around, sensing the presence of another.

"He was our last hope" said Master Link, his blue ghost appearing green against the orange background. Kirby looked into the dirt, and said...

"No, there is another..."

_Thanks for reading, I keep saying I will update faster, but I will for sure this time. If your confused about the Icicle Mountain thing in relation to Cloud City, it will be explained in the next chap. And no...when Kirby says there is another, he doesn't mean Mario has a sister or anything like that. But you will just have to read and find out._


	6. Icicle Mountain

_Hey, ok. Moving on with another chap. This story has been clinging to the original plot more than the first story I noticed, so I might drift a bit just to keep it fresh. Thanks for sticking with this._

"I'm sorry sir, or thing, or whatever you are. I can't let you in if I you can't even speak basic tongue. You will have to leave" came the annoyed voice of a patrol officer through the Great Fox's communications. Yoshi pounded the panel and roared in frustration. He rambled on, cursing in his native tongue. Fox poked his head in from the turret station.

"Yoshi!" he called. "What in the world is going on!" Why did they just power up their defense turrets!". Fox was utterly confused that Icicle Mountain was about to blow them out of the sky.

"_Roarrr! Ahhhyyy Roaarrr_" (whatever, you try spelling Yoshi's babble), cried the green dinosaur.

"They can't understand you?" asked Fox confused. "What did you do with the translator I bought you?". Yoshi ranted something that only Fox could know. "A yellow mouse stole it...what! Never mind, switch places."

Fox took the controls while Yoshi jumped in the turret, just incase they had to defend themselves.

"Some friends you have here Fox!" Peach added sarcastically from down the hall.

Fox ignored the comment and called the mission control station again.

"Hey hey don't shoot at us!" he soothed frantically. "I'm friends with Falco; I apologize my Dinosaur friend here lost his translator".

"Acknowledged" was the short reply. "We just recieved word from the boss that you are to pass."

"Ok, now were talking" Fox added. We'll get ready to land". Fox switched off the com link and began to start the landing procedure, trying to think of the last time he had seen Falco. Within a few minutes, they were able to land on a frost bitten landing platform. The three walked down the exit ramp, shivering from the cold atmosphere of the Icicle Mountain Asteroid. Up ahead, a large door opened and a feathery figure strode out.

"Well, well, well" the figure began. "If it isn't old Fox McCloud." The figure crossed his arms and smiled.

Fox looked at Peach, then to Yoshi, trying to get a hint at what the bird was waiting for. He couldn't remember who had won that last card game on Omett. "How...ya doing buddy?" Fox tried.

"I'm great man!" he called out. He then stepped forward to give Fox a pat on the shoulder. "I almost thought you'd forgotten your buddy Falco". Fox relaxed. _Good, I don't owe him any money..._

"Did you bring my money" Falco suddenly asked in a serious tone.

* * *

Later, deep within the compound

After Fox and Lando settled their money problem, Peach reminded Fox the reason they had come to Falco's operation.

"Right" Fox said to Peach. "Falco, the reason we came was so I could get some repairs on my ship. Think you could do it?"

"Hey Fox, I run a cold fission energy plant, not some ship garage. But I suppose if there were some gold coins involved..."

"Wait up!" Fox cut in. "I just emptied my pockets on that card money! I've got nothing left."

"Tough luck. But I guess I could lend you some parts. And you would pay me back?"

"Of course. After I run another smuggling run"

Falco looked at him as if he were remembering back to a long time ago, because in fact he was. "How did you get into smuggling after StarFox Team, Fox? With your fighter pilot skills you could have been an ace on either side of this war."

Fox didn't get to answer. The door to their discussion room slid open, and none other than Lord Vuigi himself came striding in, followed by a heavily armored stranger. Fox jumped up and whipped out his Ray Gun; firing several shots at Vuigi. The Nintendian bent the NES to his will, and caught the lasers in the palm of his hand, leaving nothing but a trail of smoke. Vuigi held up his other hand, threatening to choke any of his enemies. Fox sat back down, and looked to Falco who had a guilty look on his face. Fox suddenly figured it out.

"How could you Falco? I'm here five minutes and you turn me in to Vuigi?"

Falco didn't respond at first, but eventually said, "I'm sorry pal, you had been gone so long and hadn't given me that money either. You weren't exactly on my good side at the time I made the deal. It was you, or my operation."

"Fox, I thought this guy was your friend?" Peach asked in an angry/confused tone.

Fox was still lost. "But how did you..."

Vuigi cut in. "I had-a some help from this fine hunter right here. She calculated your jump when you-a escaped, and gave us your location. If you want to blame-a anyone, it's her."

Samus Aran stood perfectly still without speaking a word. She looked very intimidating.

"Now, it would be-a wise to come quietly with us" Vuigi said.

Without a choice, Fox, Peach and Yoshi followed Vuigi and Samus out the door against their will. Falco was left alone in the room, having second thoughts.

* * *

/Outside on the Platform

_Clank._ Mario landed an NES-powered flip from his ship onto the icy metal landing pad. Several security guards in the distance began to shout, but the padawan rushed away from them and into the facility.

The Nedi crept cautiously around each turn, searching for his lost friends. He had sensed their sudden shock they had recently experienced, and could also sense a dark presence among them. He knew it could be no one but Vuigi.

He came to a security hall, and at the far end, saw Samus following Yoshi into a highly secure room. The bounty hunter picked up Mario on her helmet's built in radar, and spun around to attack. Yoshi was shoved into the room, leaving Samus and Mario alone in the hall.

Mario pulled out his Ray Gun first, and fired a few suppressive shots. Samus avoided them with ease, and blasted a missile towards the advancing Nedi. When Mario had dashed close enough, he dodged the projectile and unleashed his Beam Saber, slashing it towards Aran. The bounty hunter rolled into her Morph Ball and easily dodged the strike. Before Mario could see where she went, the hunter was already charging a power shot. Mario caught on to the attack too late, and was sent flying back the way he had come. He landed hard, acquiring a large welt on his head. Samus took the moment to rush into the room Yoshi had entered moments before. The door locked behind her.

* * *

/Inside the Secured Room

Vuigi, Samus, and a dozen Space Pirates surrounded the smuggler Fox McCloud. Next to Fox, was a large rectangular device about ten feet high, with a tall door on the side facing him. Peach and Yoshi remained behind Vuigi, held hostage by three Space Pirates.

"If I hadn't forgotten about-a Samus's circumstances, I would have killed you in that room McCloud" Vuigi stated darkly. "But apparently I am not the only one who has a bounty on your head. It is requested you are-a brought to Zebes as soon as possible.

Fox had tried to forget about the Mother Brain (crime lord of Metroid) and the hefty price he owed her for losing her cargo on a smuggling run.

"And to insure you-a don't escape from Aran, you'll be frozen with the fission device in this very room. Step into the-a machine."

Fox sighed. So this was how he was going to spend the rest of his days. He had always imagined a sunny beach near Delfino (Mario Sunshine). The large door on the machine opened, revealing what looked like a huge freezer. Ironic. He took a step towards it, then turned to give Yoshi a sort of goodbye smile. The dinosaur gave a strange roar... again. Fox then glanced at Peach. She actually looked rather sad. Suddenly she spoke.

"I love you!"

"Really?" asked Fox, rather surprised.

"Of course not, I just thought the dramatic moment called for a touchy line" she said.

(O.K., so Peach didn't say that. I was kidding)

Peach gave a small smile. A kind of smile that showed she did have some respect for Fox. Satisfied, Fox gave Vuigi a cold stare, then stepped into the freezer machine.

There was a loud hiss, and the small audience waited patiently for the process to finish. When it was, a Space Pirate opened the door, and brought out the frozen body of Fox. He was a bluish tone, and had frost on all his fur. It was quite a sad moment.

Yoshi gave a moaning roar, adding to the building sadness.

"You may take him to your ship Aran" Vuigi muttered to the hunter.

_Poor Fox, oh well. Feel free to review. I tend to update faster when I get more feed back. I will guesstimate_ _that there will probably be 1 to 2 more chapters. If it's only one, it will be a tad long. Two, it will be short ones. I might just make two so it evens out in # with the first. Anyways, thanks for reading! _


	7. A Truth Revealed

_I've decided this is it. This story was way longer than the first and needs to end. So here goes the long ending for Nintendians Strike Back!_

Falco entered the room containing the fission machine using his universal key. After all, he owned the place. He had come to see what would be done to Peach and Yoshi, but mostly just to make sure Vuigi kept up his side of the deal.

"Peach, Yoshi come with me" Falco called to them in a rather ominous tone. The guilt was pounding on him like a hammer.

"No" stated Vuigi flatly. "They are to board-a my vessel and be taken to-a the Death Koopa!"

"What!" asked Falco in confusion. "You promised you would let them go. And what do you mean the Death Koopa? It was destroyed!"

"It was..." Vuigi said in a low tone. "Pirates, take them to my ship-a!". Vuigi turned and began to head for a back door into the room. Several Pirates standing around began to lead Peach and Yoshi out the main entry. Fox's frozen form was wheeled away on a trolley ahead of them.

Falco took out his radio. "I want a full security force in hall one-two-seven. Now."

* * *

/Through the back door

"I sense-a your presence. There is no use hiding from me-a..." Vuigi seemed to tell himself.

Mario heard his voice and stopped. Apparently this dark deserted hall did lead to the fission chamber after all. Only problem was that Vuigi knew he was coming. "I must be too late for Fox" Mario thought. Mario had used the NES to find the hall after he recovered from the brief fight with Samus. Now it seemed he would have to go through Vuigi to save Peach and Yoshi. It was the last thing he had planned to do.

"If you think you can-a stop me. You're-a dead wrong." Vuigi continued.

Mario squinted in the darkness. It was hard enough to see where he was going, let alone find Vuigi now. But the problem was soon solved when a brilliant green blade lit up the area. Vuigi could be seen in the ominous glow, ready to duel.

* * *

/Back in hall one-two-seven

Falco followed the escort about twenty feet behind. Peach would glance back at him nervously every once and a while, but the Pirates didn't know he was following them.

"This is it," he thought. "My forces should be around the corner..."

And on queue, a full team security force ambushed the Space Pirates. Peach and Yoshi dived aside, as a barrage of laser bolts punctured the Pirates from two angles. Samus saw the danger behind her, and shoved the Pirate rolling Fox out onto the landing pad.

"We have to stop them!" cried Falco with a pointed wing feather in Samus' direction. The security officers fired a few shots, but a door soon sealed them off from the landing pad. Falco ran with Peach and Yoshi to the door. Yoshi banged on the entry in frustration, as Falco worked on entering a override password. His key could only open doors that hadn't been put in lock down, which Samus had apparently done. By the time he opened the door and ran onto the pad, Samus' Hunter-Class Gunship was already soaring into deep space. A few officers fired their guns in vain, but Falco, Peach and Yoshi knew that they had lost the battle.

"Time for saving Fox later" said Falco. "Let's get to the Great Fox". He looked at the officers, and told them to evacuate the station. Surely Vuigi would have it destroyed after he learned of what had taken place.

* * *

/Mario and Vuigi

Mario knew he had to fight. He whipped out his purple Beam Saber, and stepped into the open for Vuigi to see. "Let's-a go!"

Mario pounced forward, making the mistake of the first move. Vuigi carelessly parried every blow that Mario threw at him. The two could only be seen as an explosion of purple and green amongst the pitch black.

Slowly, but surely, the two progressed down the hall, Vuigi only backing up so to lure Mario into his trap...

They fought their way into the fission chamber, and Vuigi caught Mario off guard by tossing him over his shoulder with the force. Mario was thrown above Vuigi, and he made a desperate attempt to get a hit in on his way over. He missed his chance, and slammed into an icy wall. Mario shook his dizzy head, trying to figure out why he was so 'flipping cold all the sudden. He realized just in time that he was in the open freezer, and rolled out with agility.

Vuigi gave up the melee portion of the fight, to try a bit of the NES. He wordlessly picked up several crates along the wall, and hurled them at Mario. The Italian sidestepped the first couple, but grabbed the last crate with the NES. He reversed its direction, and sent it back into Vuigi.

Mario saw the crate slashed in two by Vuigi's green blade, and the melee combat resumed shortly after.

Vuigi had ditched his idea of capturing Mario, and instead fought him back to a window overlooking the frosty mountain. Mario was aware of Vuigi's plan, and tried to force him the other way with a series of strong blows, only to be pushed back farther himself.

Vuigi swung low, making Mario jump into the air. The dark Nedi took the opportunity to cast Mario through the glass with a sharp throttle of the NES. The man clad in red soared through the window, shattering it to a million pieces. He back flipped, and landed on his feet, while Vuigi dived through the window after him.

Mario turned to get some space between them, and saw the new arena. They were on the side of Icicle Mountain, and the void of space wavered in the sky above the asteroid. They were still under the artificial atmosphere though, but there was no sign of colonization save the window and a small blinking pole that monitored the air.

Mario turned just in time to block a deadly strike, and continued his fight to the death. During the battle, a Freezie slid down the slope towards the two, and Vuigi caught it in his invisible hand. He sent it flying towards Mario, who was struck directly in the chest. He instantly became Italian Ice (if you know what I mean, if not..._he was frozen_). Mario went spinning backwards off the side of the peak, frozen in an inescapable block. He hit a small ledge farther down the mountain, and the ice shattered. Vuigi landed like a cat to his right.

Before Mario was even fully recovered, Vuigi put his heel down onto Mario's Beam Saber, which had switched off. The metal crushed down under Lord Vuigi's might, and Mario knew he was almost done. (almost? yeah right, he just got pwnd). Anyways, Mario made a last ditch attempt by throwing a ball of ice at Vuigi from behind. But his padawan tricks were too detectable by a fully trained dark Nedi, and it was carelessly avoided. Vuigi slashed down with his blade, cutting a massive incision across Mario's oversized nose.

"AaArGgghh!" Mario moaned aloud in pain.

"You are-a finished" said Vuigi. "But you don't have-a to die"

Mario remained silent, exhausted from the fight.

"Join me, Mario" Vuigi asked. "Join me or-a die!"

"Never" Mario breathed.

"Did-a Master Link ever tell you?" Vuigi continued calmly.

"Tell-a me what?"

"About what happened to-a your brother..."

(yeah, you know it's coming...)

"He died a long time ago-a, when I was little" Mario seethed. He was now feeling intolerable pain in his whole body, as if Vuigi were crushing him.

"You know-a so little..." the dark Nedi continued. "Mario, I AM YOUR BROTHER!"

Mario just stared unbelieving. But deep inside, he really felt that it wasn't that hard to believe. The accents, noses, similar hats and overalls, and of course the mustaches. But he felt he had to go against it.

"NOOOooOOOOoooooOooooo!" he shouted, with an over drawn moan.

Mario was feeling utterly lost and confused. Those feelings, mixed with his physical and mental fatigue caused him to choose his last desperate escape route. The edge of the mountain.

He looked down the slope, and saw no visible ledge or bottom. Only the darkness of space along the asteroids gentle curve. Would there even be a artificial atmosphere that far down?Mario took his chances...and rolled off the edge.

Vuigi merely watched his only brother jump to his death. If he wouldn't join him, why should he care if he lived. At least he didn't have to kill him by his own hand. With that thought in mind, Vuigi began to return to the complex, but still carried the thoughts that Mario would survive in the back of his mind.

* * *

/On the Great Fox

"Look!" cried Peach. "That's Mario's ship". She pointed at an Arwing waiting silently on one of the various landing pads. "He's here! Somewhere! We have to find him and give him some help with whatever he gotten himself into!"

Falco frowned. "We might not be able to escape if we go back. Vuigi already has some F-Zeros after us. Look"

Indeed, a multitude of enemy ships were coming from the side of the mountain. Peach looked around on the control panel. "See!" she shouted while pointing at a flashing light. "The beacon Fox gave to Mario a while ago has been signaled. He needs us!"

"Fine" said Falco. "He seems to be towards the bottom of the mountain."

Meanwhile, Mario lay unconscious at the base of the frosty mountain. He bounced, slid, and tumbled almost a quarter of a mile down the rocky slope until he landed hard, and switched on his beacon Fox had given to him back at Dojo; all just before he slipped from consciousness.

The Great Fox rounded a bend, and landed on the snow near Mario. Peach and Yoshi rushed down the ramp, and hauled him loose from the building snow drifts. Yoshi threw the unconscious Italian over his shoulder, and ran onto the ship as a squadron of F-Zero fighters pounded the Great Fox's hull.

Peach tended to Mario, while Falco and Yoshi piloted their way out of the enemy air space. They broke free of the asteroids atmosphere, and bounded for deep space.

"Get on those fighters Yoshi!" Falco cried.

Yoshi leapt into the turret hatch, and picked off the F-Zero's one by one.

At last, the four heroes had escaped the Nintendians well planned revenge.

* * *

/Several Days Later

The crew had blasted off towards the Rebel rendezvous point that had been chosen after the battle of Phendranna. Once they arrived, Mario was put into intensive care, due to blood loss, internal trauma, and some problems he had received from the cold.

Falco told the Rebel leaders Daisy and Dr. Mario of Vuigi's implications that there was a Second Death Koopa. Dr. Mario ordered Rebel spies into further investigation.

Meanwhile...Peach, Yoshi, and Rebel tacticians worked on a rescue plan for Fox. He had been taken to Mother Brain's lair on Planet Zebes which was a dangerous planet full of many hazards.

All in all, the Rebels had learned a lesson, and had no reason to celebrate at the end of this particular episode. The Nintendians had truly and effectively struck back...

**THE END**

_So what did you think. Leave it in a review. If you thought this one was better than the other, or vise versa, tell me so I can make the inevitable Return of the Nedi even better than it's predecessors. Thank you for reading, especially if you stuck through both stories. I'll hear from you next time. _


End file.
